


Squeak

by Floweryuu



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: M/M, Ranulf cannot keep his hands to himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floweryuu/pseuds/Floweryuu
Summary: Ike keeps overworking himself Ranulf came up with a plan to stop him then came obsessed with the results
Relationships: Ike/Lay | Ranulf





	Squeak

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written mlm since like 2019 it's based on a convo me and my friend had and I like Ranulf became obsessed with it
> 
> idk if it matters but it's the por ike design in mind here but time line? idk you decide can be after the war, mid por, mid rd ect

Ranulf hums, ears twitching in irritation, arms crossed tapping his arm annoyed, his stubborn boyfriend is swinging around his sword once again, seems like telling him to rest didn't work he's back at it again working hard like always. Last time he saw Ike had bags under his eyes there must be a way to make him stop overworking himself.

Ranulf comes up with an idea, he smirks this will definitely make him stop overworking himself or atleast stop for a moment, sneaking quietly, not that hard to do considering he's a laguz, beorcs don't have the skills like they do, and well Ike was really focused on swinging his sword so it's not that hard.

Quietly Ranulf sneaks behind Ike "I told you not to overwork yourself" he tells the beorc, quickly he palms Ike's bum squeezing it softly, it was softer than he imagined.

Ike drops his sword in surprise letting out a high pitch squeak, Ranulf blinks did he just hear Ike squeak? Ike looks at him in surprise blushing red, considering that reaction it definitely was Ike who let out that adorable squeak.

"I-" Ike fidgets, cheeks red he doesn't seem to know how to react "H-Hello Ranulf- I was just ummmm- I-" his face gets redder, embarrassed by the sound he just let out.

Did the sound just come from the surprise or does that happen every time his bum gets squeezed? Ranulf hums deciding to find out, plus the sound was adorable, squeezing Ike's bum again as he responds with another adorable squeak "That's so…. adorable!" eyes filled with adoration and excitement as he steals Ike away from the training ground, not giving him the chance to pick up his sword he dropped earlier.

"W-What?" Ike asks, still flustered, no match to his boyfriend's laguz strength especially when being exhausted, Ike lets Ranulf drag him across the tents then into his own tent.

Ranulf cups his bum again squeezing it right away after he closes his tent, not able to stop grinning as Ike lets out another adorable squeak "Oh Ike you're so cute" he smiles cuddling into his neck, kissing it softly.

Ike coughs trying to recover from what's happening, still unsure how to register his boyfriend's new obsession of squeezing his bum "I never had anyone touch me like that before so I-" eyes widen as his boyfriend squeezes him again he tries to hold it back but the squeak already left his lips, he never felt this embarrassed before "This is so embarrassing- I cannot control this sound" 

"Then don't it's so adorable I can't get enough" Ranulf tells him hugging him with a wide grin, Ranulf suddenly stops his ears drops when he realizes others can also hear Ike's squeak "Wait no, only I deserve to hear it no one else-"

Ike turns around cheeks adorable tomato red looking at him with wide eyes, Ranulf just wants to shower him in kisses seeing him blush he never seen Ike act like this before it's endearing, wait is that a pout on Ike's lips? now he wants to tease him even more "I think that's pretty easy considering only you would go and squeeze my bum to stop me from training Ranulf-" Ike points out

Ranulf chuckles "That's fair but can I squeeze it again? I can't get enough from how cute that sound was"

Ike sighs shaking his head in disbelief "I can't believe you find it cute… " he blushes looking up at Ranulf "But you can squeeze it in exchange of a kiss"

Ranulf smiles "Oh? already making a business out of it?" he chuckles "I'll pay, it's a small price for such a cute sound. I would love to hear it again" wrapping his arms around Ike's waist pulling him closer, Ike relaxes in his embrace resting his hands on his arms "But what kind of kisses hmmm? Mouth or maybe a cheek kiss?" Ranulf continues

"Mouth" Ike says without hesitation

Ranulf laughs "Pretty straight forward"

"I wouldn't say it's anymore straight forward than you wanting to squeeze my behind" Ike replies

Ranulf hums "You got me there" pecking his boyfriend's lips before kissing him, Ike sighs into the kiss stepping closer to him as a sign for him to deepen it, Ranulf does just so, hands wanders to his bum squeezing it.

Ike breaks the kiss with a squeak "Ranulf!"

Ranulf snickers his beorc boyfriend is so adorable.

**Author's Note:**

> I started to write a nsfw version of this but decided too keep it sfw I might maybe someday update with the nsfw version if I finish it who knows


End file.
